The Bellefleur Mansion
by teanami
Summary: Eva is on the run will a small group of people all trying to hide from the vampire race that's taken over the world.
1. The Bellefleur Mansion

"Hff ha ha ha!" "Run!" Loud footsteps could be heard all around me as I ran towards the tunnels. I looked quickly behind me, they were catching up. "Oomph!" I landed on my hands and knees, blocking my face from the fall. My right ankle hit the pavement wrong and I could feel the pain. Glancing back I had tripped over some rubble on the ground.

"Eva!" I looked up and Luke had stopped running, looking back at me in horror. "Forget her it's too late!" Someone yelled from a distance. I knew with my ankle we both wouldn't make it so I signaled him to keep going. Hesitantly he ran off to catch up with the rest of the group.

I sighed, rolling onto my left side. Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer. I looked up and glowered at it. "Little lost lamb got separated from the pack." He smiled as he grabbed my arm to bring me up. I limped as he dragged me along. In the distance I could see a transportation vehicle. He opened the back and pushed me inside, shutting the door. Around me were other people of various ages. I looked to the man next to me. "Do you know where they're taking us?" "I overheard them talking about the Bellefleur Mansion." I sat back, closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I wasn't paying attention. If I did I wouldn't be here right now.

The carriage stopped and they opened the back door. "Come on everyone out! Hurry up!" I limped out and stopped where they instructed me to. Looking up we were in front of a beautiful mansion. It was glorious. I'd been sleeping in tunnels and all the secret hiding spots you could think of so seeing even a house would have amazed me. You could see a garden behind the gates and out of curiosity I was looking forward to it, although being in this predicament wasn't the best way in which to see it.

"Follow me!" I was first in line and followed his instruction. My ankle was killing me and with each step I could feel the pain grow. The gates opened and we headed inside. It was beautiful. There were apple trees, flowers of many types and colors. Purple, pink, yellow, gold and white. The grass was perfectly trimmed and there was a birdbath to the left and a little fountain to the right. All of a sudden my heart sank. I had no idea why we were here. Who knows what they want. The best scenerio would be that they needed servants but who knows what these beasts wanted. We got to the front doorstep and were told to stop. "Let them know they have arrived." We waited about 10 minutes until he had returned. "They're ready in the common room." "Alright follow me!" We walked into the mansion towards a large room. It was furnished with a lovely red living room set. The couch was a brighter red with gold trimming, with the rug being red and white and various other colors with swirly designs. There were some paintings hung up of who I can only guess were some of the vampires who first lived in this place.

In front of us stood a family of vampires. There were six of them. The two at the far right looked to be the parents, next stood three males each similar in age and next to them was a little girl smiling happily at us humans. The woman spoke. "Lorn, you first." One of the males walked out of the pack and walked slowly towards the end of the line. That meant I was last. I peeked down the row to see him sizing up each human he passed. No one was looking at him as he did so, they stared down at their feet or to the side. He got closer and closer and closer and finally he was in front of me. I looked him in the face. His ears were quite long, they pointed out a bit and looked almost like elves ears to me. His eyes were slitted, the color of emerald green. He had an oblong and pronounced face with a square jaw. His hair was medium length, but not too long. His eyebrows were dark and that only seemed to make his stare more entrancing. I'd almost forgotten where I was and that I hated the creature in front of me. I glared. "This one." He spoke, as he walked out of the room and disappeared. Not knowing I was holding my breathe I let it out in relief. The woman rang a bell and three maids came walking in. "Take this one to the empty room next to Lorn's." "Yes ma'm." One of them said as she scampered up to me and took my arm, leading me away from the rest of the group. I'd hate to think what they would do with the ones who aren't picked.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

We walked straight up the staircase and headed to the right until the girl opened one of the doors. " The room to the left is Sir Lorn's room." We walked in and I looked around. It was a fairly large sized room decorated in the same color red as downstairs. The bed was in the middle of the room against the wall and had a dark red comforter and pillows. The girl showed me the closet which was to the left of the bed and the bathroom which was to the right. "Just stay in here until Sir Lorn comes for you." As she turned I grabbed her arm lightly. "Wait what exactly am I here for?" The girl looked at me and I could feel the hesitation. "Just wait for Sir Lorn to come, trust me that you're not in such a bad position." She turned again and headed for the door. **Click**

I stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. I looked to my left and saw a large desk and walk over to it. It was beautiful, made of dark wood. I swept my hand slowly across it, it was smooth. I walked over to the window and grabbed the curtain, pulling it to the side. Looking out the window I saw another part of the garden. There was a bench and white bricks formed a walkway through the yard. I dropped the curtain and walked towards the closet. It creaked as I twisted the knob opening the door and I stepped inside. It was fairly large and empty, except for one dress hanging by itself. I grabbed it with both hands to take a better look at it. It was quite beautiful. It was a crimson red that glittered in the light. It was short, coming down mid thigh. There were thin straps for the shoulders, making it look elegant. I marveled at it like any girl would until - "Do you like it?" I gasped, letting go of the dress.

Lorn was standing outside of the closet door, staring at me. "Um...yeah it's beautiful." I said, diverting my gaze. "Do you want to know why you're here?" I looked at him and nodded. "My mother, and I suppose my father as well thought it a good idea that we should each have our own human." I stared at him for a moment. "A human for what exactly?" "For whatever we wish." "So I'm like your pet?" I retorted. He chuckled. "Precisely." I folded my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't be so strongheaded. Although, that is why I picked you." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in a smirk. "Well what would you have me do SIR?" I scoffed. He smiled again. "Put that dress on." I looked at the dress and back at him. "Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to have some decency to leave the room?" "I give you my pardon." He said but I could see playfulness in his eyes as he said it. He left the room and shut the door.

I grabbed the dress angrily and tossed it on the bed. I undressed, folding my clothes and placing them in a pile at the corner of the bed. I took the dress off the hanger and slipped into it. I pulled each side over my shoulder and felt for the zipper at my lower back. I zipped it up but only halfway. Tossing my long straight black hair to the side I tried reaching over my shoulder to grab the zipper but I couldn't reach it. Damn it. I headed for the door and opened it, peaking from left to right. "Where are those maids when you need them." I thought. I stepped out of the room and headed down the hallway looking for a maid. I headed downstairs grabbing the wooded hand rail for stability. I wandered around and ended up in the kitchen. **Sigh**

"What are you doing down here?" I heard a stern voice call. I turned around in surprise and one of the brothers was standing there. "I was trying to find a maid to help me." "Help you with what?" "The zipper on my dress, I can't pull it up all the way." "Well that's too bad isn't it. Why didn't you go to Lorn?" I stood there not knowing what I should say. I hated the vampires but I shouldn't say that right out now that I was stuck in this mansion. "Do you have problems speaking human?" I got angry. "No I just don't like you or Lorn or any vampire for that matter." "Oh, is that so? You should watch your tongue while your in this house. Know who you're talking to. You are a human. You are beneath us and always will be." He grinned. "If you'll excuse me." I walked passed him. He grabbed my shoulder stopping me. "Hold on." He grabbed a handful of my hair and tossed it gently aside. Slowly he zipped up my zipper while holding my waist and whispered into my ear. "There, all you have to do is ask for what your lowly self can't handle on your own." His hand dropped from my waist and he walked off. I let out the breathe I was holding and stood there for a moment in anger. Finally catching my breathe I headed up the stairs.

xAs I walked passed Lorn's room I stopped. I didn't know what to do. Was I suppose to go to him after dressing? I didn't want to but I knew I wouldn't get out of this predicament I was in. I knocked on his door. He opened it and motioned with his hand to come in. I entered as he shut the door behind me. He walked over to me, lightly grabbing a chunk of my hair. "Jet black hair down to the waist." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Light blue eyes and small features." He took a step closer. "You humans are fascinating." "You don't understand us at all." I said in a spiteful tone. "Hmmmm?" He smiled. "Is that so?" I scowled. He grabbed my chin lightly pushing my face to meet his. "Accompany me to the gardens." He headed for the door and I followed him apprehensively. We walked down the staircase and as we did we passed the vampire who I met in the kitchen. "Vorr where are you headed off to?" "I'm getting my human. There are a lot of chores to be done around here and I just love to see her scamper around." He laughed. "Where are you going with yours?" Vorr asked. "To the garden." "Oh to do work?" "No, to accompany me." Vorr sighed. "You're a bore. She's a human, don't forget. You can use her as you wish." "And I wish for her to accompany me to the garden. She is not yours, so what's the problem." He gritted. Vorr put his hands up in defense. "Fine, fine it's just I'd hate to see you waste your present." He smirked at me. "Okay brother." He said as he walked passed him. I hurried by with Vorr's eyes still following me and we headed out the door.

We walked across the white brick pavement and headed around the house past the fountain I had seen when I first arrived. We ended up near the benches I had seen out of my window and he sat down. He had been holding something in his hands and I watched as he opened the large notepad to an empty page. He took a pencil out of his pocket and looked around the garden for a bit. He stood up. Lie next to that cherry blossom tree. I looked to my left and close by was a beautifully small, light pink blossoming tree. I walked over to it and sat down on my knees, then crawled next to it putting my weight on my left shoulder. "Put your hands against the tree. Your left one a little higher and lie your head against your left hand." I did as he said. "Stay like that." He began drawing in his book looking back and forth at me and the page. "I didn't know vampires liked to draw." He didn't say anything for a moment. "Well then you don't know a lot about vampires." I thought about it for a moment. "I do know one thing." "And what is that?" "That you kill us for sport and treat us like were animals." There was a long break in between our conversation. "You are our sustenance. How did you treat your food? In the end you are lower on the food chain than us." "But you don't have to kill us. The only thing you need from us is blood. Other than that how are we any different?" I yelled. "It's in our blood to hunt our prey, that is why we kill. What would you say would be the solution?" "You could take blood from a few humans when you needed it and not kill them." He laughed. "How boring. That would not satisfy a vampires desire." I sighed, looking off into the distance. It was beautiful outside, but my heart was as dark as it ever was.


End file.
